Keeping Secrets
by AzaleaTheFallenDemon
Summary: When Toboe is reincarnated, he meets Katia, another wolf. When she saves him from being killed they search for everyone else. But Toboe has a dark past, one that he keeps to himself. Katia has secrets to, but she has never had anyone to talk to. Can they help each other, or will it end in disaster?
1. Unlikely Coincidences

_I actually wrote this on my last account, MisakiTheShadowWolf, but I couldn't upload any new chapters so I gave up on it. Please read and review guys! I hope you enjoy and ill start writing a new chapter ASAP, thanks! ^-^_

_BTW: This story is dedicated to Kira Fantome, a good friend and exceptional writer. Please check out her stories, their brilliant! Thanks, I'm out!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sky was murky and littered with ominous clouds beyond the domes curved walls, hinting that a thunderstorm was not far away. Toboe shivered, though he was not sure whether it was from cold or fear. Toboe was slumped against a crumbling wall, not bothering to disguise himself as human. He was 14 years old now, and he hadn't seen the pack or scented Cheza since they had been reincarnated. His fluffy maroon tail wagged slightly at the fond memories of his friends, but the discerning weather did not help to lift his dismal mood. Although he had lost count of how many times they had been reincarnated, the journey was always full of excitement and adventure, but threaded with danger and treachery, an intense web of friendship, burdens and secrets.

Toboe's stomach made an angry growling noise, and he clutched it in pain. It had been 11 days-nearly a full fortnight- since he had last eaten; and that was a measly loaf of bread that had been stale and mouldy at one end. He had spotted it rotting slowly in a bin, but it was horded by a flock of nasty crows. He had triumphed and escaped with the food, but not without gaining a few deep scratches and violent peck marks. Toboe hauled himself to his paws, shuffling slowly towards the precipitous stairs that crumbled from years of neglect, but were-for now- the only accessible way downstairs. Toboe muttered something unintelligible under his breath, his ears flattened in frustration, shouldering the pasty wall for support as he descended. When he reached the bottom, something very interesting stole the attention of Toboe's nose. He was about to follow it when he remembered to hastily change his form to human figure. He had dark green cargo pants that were smudged with dirt, and a worn out red jacket that overlapped a plain black shirt. His boots were reasonably in a decent condition, but the seams were tattered and peeling.

Toboe peered through a crude hole in the brickwork, and observed a small fire feebly spitting embers at five silhouetted shapes that were clustered around it, their faces overshadowed by the flickering flames. Toboe felt a niggling sensation in his gut, although this time it was not hunger, but curiosity. Stealthily, Toboe slipped out of the temporary home he had situated himself in, creeping amongst the shadows until he was a few mere feet behind one of the mysterious figures. With a jolt of realisation Toboe noticed the person sitting in front of him had silver hair, which was tied back into a scrawny ponytail with a rubber band. Toboe shifted his form and wagged his tail gleefully. _Tsume! _Toboe growled playfully in greeting at his old friend, but when 'Tsume' turned around, Toboe felt a pang of horror that made him gag; this man was definitely _not_ Tsume. This man was terrifying, with, with so many scars that criss-crossed his face he resembled the lightning struck bark of a hollowed tree. He was heavily built, with broad shoulders and bulging muscles, and resentful, gleaming eyes of the darkest grey, they were almost black. His black jacket was unblemished, but rips had been infliction into the fabric for effect, he was bare-chested and with a necklace of...teeth? Toboe was unable to ponder any further before he was seized and dragged off the ground.

"What 'ave we 'ere? A stray little pup eh?" The man laughed cruelly, hoisting Toboe further into air, his blunt nails digging into the skin underneath Toboe's scruff. Toboe squeaked meekly, trying hopelessly to wriggle out of the man's steel grip. But hunger made Toboe weak, and this man was relentless. From that moment Toboe hated the man with a fierce passion that burned through his body and gave him strength. Before Toboe could unleash his revenge another figure from the fire stood up and made his way over to Toboe, his small pupils flickering restlessly from side to side as though he felt he was being watched. He was draped in a long black cloak that obscured his whole hunched form, but he limped slightly on his left leg as he walked. Toboe felt his anger drain away and was once again replaced by irritating curiosity.

"Be careful, Scar." Limping man breathed heavily into the taller man's ear. "You know full well what he is."

"A wolf? This little thing? Impossible!" The man named Scar laughed scornfully, mocking Toboe viciously. Toboe felt the paroxysm of rage once again as it boiled his blood and he snapped at Scars wrist, feeling the satisfaction of crunching through bone and tasting the metallic tang of his enemy's blood. In shock Scar threw Toboe down onto the concrete floor with a sickening thud. Toboe whimpered in agony as he realised he couldn't feel his left back leg. When he craned his neck to scrutinize it, he saw that it was twisted unnaturally, blood seeping from the wound. It was broken, badly.

"YOU LITTLE RUNT! I'LL KILL YOU!" Scar made a move toward Toboe, but Limping man placed a calloused hand on his shoulder, holding him back. Scar glared at him, but the man either didn't notice, or disregarded it.

"What are you doing?" Scar hissed in Limping man's face, spraying spittle on his black cloak.

"Now you've done it." Limping man glanced over to Toboe, his expression passive and unreadable. He carried on without waiting for Scar to reply. "We could have sold him to Jagara! Now you've damaged him he's not worth jack!"

"Why can't I kill him then?" Scar snarled; his eyes bright with fury. Toboe cringed at the blood lust that swirled in his slate-grey eyes.

"Because," Limping man started, but was cut off by a low growl. Both men turned to Toboe, who was equally puzzled. _I didn't growl, did I? _Toboe thought in confusion. Scar stretched a smile over his disfigured face, his eyes gleaming with malice.

"If it wasn't you, there must be another." Scar scanned the darkness, hoping to reveal another wolf obscured by the concealing shadows. Toboe watched the shadows around him too, but he couldn't discern anything clearly. Suddenly silent, the atmosphere became eerie and desolate. Without warning, a dainty blue-black wolf separated itself from the shadows of the abandoned building Toboe had been resting in minutes before. Toboe inhaled deeply, wondering why he hadn't scented the strange wolf before. Then it hit him. _It's a...She-wolf! _They were quite rare, and Toboe hadn't scented one in his 14 years of living in the city. She stepped out into the firelight, and Toboe drew a sharp intake of breath. Her sleek fur shone majestically, as though she were part of the shadows herself; she was almost all a rich blue-black, but the tips of her ears and tail were a dark ginger. Something silver was glinting by her ear, but Toboe couldn't make it out. She stood proudly, but was a little smaller than Toboe so he guessed she was around the same age.

"There you are. Be a good wolfie and don't cause us any trouble, or you'll end up like him." Scar indicated Toboe over his shoulder with a jerk of his thumb, the wicked grin on his face growing even wider. The she-wolf looked at Toboe, her jade coloured eyes brimming with empathy and rage. She changed her form into a human, which, to Toboe, was even more beautiful. She wore khaki shorts that reached halfway down her thighs, with black knee-length socks, a small black tank top that showed a little of her flat stomach, and some worn purple walking boots that were worn around the edges. She wore a loose green jacket over the top, and she sported silver butterfly earrings that glittered in the dim light of the minute blaze. As Toboe predicted, she was around 14. She bore her teeth in a violent snarl, and she narrowed her viridian shaded eyes in hatred.

"Let him go." The request was short, yet filled with spitting rage of the deepest hate. Toboe cringed slightly, wondering what she would do when they refused. _When? So much for positive thinking Toboe, _Toboe thought angrily. Why couldn't anything go right? For him life was always hard, but the pack was always there for him. Now there was no pack, just a raucous gang and one small she-wolf surrounding him.

"What'cha gonna do? Bite my ankles?" Scar and the rest of his disciples laughed uproariously. The girl bristled in anger, and only then Toboe noticed Limping man had disappeared.

"Not quite." Came a reply dripping with venom, holding a powerful taste of authority Toboe was sure even Tsume would take notice of. _Tsume... _The girl shape shifted back into her wolf form and tensed her shoulders. Even Scar looked apprehensive.

"I'm going to kill you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_YAY! First chapter over, please review if you have the time and tell me how I did! I need constructive criticism, not complaints. Tell me if you like it and whether I should carry on, thanks guys! ^-^_


	2. Changing Seasons

"Not quite." Came a reply dripping with venom, holding a powerful taste of authority Toboe was sure even Tsume would take notice of. _Tsume... _The girl shape shifted back into her wolf form and tensed her shoulders. Even Scar looked apprehensive.

"I'm going to kill you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I paused, wondering whether he was going to take my threat seriously. There was a brief silence before Scar burst into a bought of nervous laughter. The other gang members exchanged concerned glances, but didn't say anything.

"Oh, really?" Scar made a step toward the Red wolf, but paused when I moved to parallel his indication. He grinned wildly and his eyes become wild with a joyful vexation. "Try it, runt."

The insult lit a raging fire in my gut, and I leapt forwards, swerving to dodge a gang member's feeble attack. I skidded as I landed, and suddenly realised I was cornered by the fire and a dilapidated brick wall. The 3 gang members surrounded me, Scar grinning maniacally from beyond the embers, and my heart began to race as I considered my options. 4_ full grown men against me? I don't think that's fair..._I was about to give up when I caught the eye of the young Red wolf watching me through the flames, as though entranced by the event. His golden eyes seemed far away, bright with pain yet healthy with youth. His coat however, deemed otherwise. I could count all of his ribs poking from a thin pelt of matted ochre fur, and his tail was dull and greasy. I felt a pang of ruefulness, and it gave me a new fire in my veins.

I leapt back into battle, thoroughly enjoying the expiration and exhilaration through my whole body. I grinned as I heard the crunch of bones and the rich blood rush down my gullet, but was constantly aware of Scars penetrating stare and shifty movements.I snarled maliciously as I reared backwards and crunched down on a man's wrist. He screamed and stumbled into the shadows, before his footsteps faded as he fled down the dingy alleyway. The other two paused, rethinking their actions briefly as they scrutinised me.

"What are you doing? Kill her!" Scar boomed his order to his followers, and they hastily jumped into action. While one attempted to attack me, the other pulled out a small knife and was waiting for his chance to strike. Scar, meanwhile, slithered down a dingy alleyway, his demoniac smirk still imprinted in my peripheral vision; haunting my every move. I emitted a low growl that reverberated throughout the concrete paving and layers of brick shacks, and a flock of pearly fantailed doves took flight into the darkening sky. A few minutes passed, leaving one man bleeding on the harsh ground, his neck ripped open and still spurting crimson bursts. The other man was still circling me, half-blind due to a gaping wound above his left eye. He had sustained considerable injuries, a deep slash in his right forearm, and a few chunks of flesh missing where my teeth had found their mark. We circled around the fire more times than I could count, before his knees finally buckled and he crashed into the dust, lifeless. I raised my gaze to the young wolf beside me, but his eyes were faraway and glazed. I sighed contentedly; satisfied I had protected this pup. _Saying that, he's older than me...but he definitely doesn't look it. Poor thing. _I sat down, relaxed my taut shoulders and yawned drowsily. Everything seemed tranquil and peaceful, the rhythmic breathing of the wolf beside me. _It all seemed ...right. Almost as though, we were meant to be here..._ I sighed and rested my head on my paws, my eyelids turning to lead.

I was shocked when I felt the cold, dull metal of a gun barrel press against my temple.

"See ya, runt."

I realised it was Scar, and it dawned on me I was about to die. I closed my eyes and let my tail lay still on the begrimed floor. _It's been fun, a tenacious ride but, a rollercoaster all the same. Good luck kid, and may the moonlight show your path to Paradise..._

The gunshot rang throughout the courtyard, vibrating along all the corridors that twisted and turned; splitting off from each other and consequently creating a labyrinth of dark alleyways that could behold any danger, but that danger that did reside, surely withdrew from their posts and hid at the sound of the fire.

Scar was shaking, and he dropped to his knees; clutching his right wrist. The gun fell to the floor with a clatter. I stood, my tail quivering, blood dripping to the floor in deafening drops. The she-wolf kneeled beside me, her emerald eyes wide with shock, her ginger-tipped ears flattened against her head. I turned to comfort her, pressing my pelt against hers for support. She locked eyes with me, fear, empathy and concern swirling in those depthless green eyes.

"Are you okay?" She said in a shaky voice, and I tentatively licked her ear, smiling sheepishly to cover my embarrassment.

"I'm fine, I think-" I tried to stand, but my legs gave out and I collapsed onto the floor with a thud. The she-wolf stooped lower, trying to encourage me to stand up; but I couldn't muster the strength to rise to my paws. A gasping Scar interrupted my thoughts, his cold, icy grey eyes bloodshot and accusing.

"What are you? How did you-how could you?" He still clutched his wrist, but now his sleeve was drenched in clotted blood. When he removed his hand to point a jurisdictional pale finger at us, I saw his hand was missing. All that remained was a bloody stump, still bleeding freely from the fresh wound.

"Where's your hand gone? Did I tear it off by accident?" The she-wolf laughed cruelly, her eyes alight with passionate...blood-lust? It certainly appeared so, with fresh blood dripping from her teeth and curved, thorn-sharp claws extended. I shivered, my tail involuntarily brushing against one of her back paws. She turned to me; no longer remained the caring, beautiful green eyes that had perceived me with such worry moments ago, now what remained was burning orbs of violent lime, hatred and expiration evident.

Suddenly her image blurred, and the outline of her head became hazy and unclear. Lines and dots swam across my vision, but when I tried to focus on them, they danced away; out of my range. Then the world changed to charcoal black and I passed out.

The informative ring of the _Silver Stallions _pub bell attracted the attention of the two twin waitress', Autumn and Summer. They were both 18, though Summer was older by roughly 2 minutes. They had waist length strawberry blonde hair, both in fish-tail styled plaits that curled round their heads on different sides, Summer's plait was on the right, Autumn's on the left. Their bright blue eyes sparkled in cheery unison, and their cheeky smiles were identical and carefree; as it would appear to strangers or customers.

"Hi there! Welcome to the-"

"-_Silver Stallions_ public house!" Both twins' jovial smiles fell when they witnessed what stumbled through the ancient oak doorway. A dainty girl in her early teens was dragging a huge, brownish dog with great difficulty, her brow knitted together in furious concentration. The twins rushed forward to help her, but Autumn hesitated when she saw the gleaming fangs and razor claws stained crimson. Summer threw her a puzzled look over her shoulder, but said nothing. Autumn shook herself and grabbed the dogs hindquarters; and between the twins help and the young girl, they managed to haul the limp body into the old storage room, which had been refurbished to the twins own particular taste of contradicting seasons.

Summer's corner of the room was overrun with bright, rare flowers, and metal geckos decorated the walls; which were artistically painted using all shades of green, (plus splodges or red) and cleverly given the illusion of a rainforest canopy. All her cushions and bed sheets were dark green, with splashes of grey. There was an open drawing pad with a few random sketches lying askew on one of the pillows.

Meanwhile, Autumn's corner was painted with warm browns and reddish-orange leaves that seemed to fall onto the golden ground. She had a small cutting of a red Acer in a glass plant pot, and it showed how the roots dug below the surface and situated themselves where the nutrients were richest. Her cushions and bed sheets were vivid maroon and flecked with patches of intense, yet cheerful, bronze.

The rest of the room was occupied by a miniature kitchen; consisting of a microwave, cooker and sink, a small settee, decent sized flat screen television mounted on the wall opposite the kitchen. The room was decorated extravagantly, and all the artwork indicated it was done by a professional, though it had a childish hint that indicated it was the work of a blossoming artist. There were a few dirty dishes and cups on the counter in the kitchen, but everything else seemed sanitary and generally hygienic.

The twins rested the huge brown dog on the fluffy, padded rug in front of the settee, and stepped back to examine the younger girl. Summer broke into a huge grin and grabbed her wrists, swinging her round until the girl, laughing, begged her to stop.

"Stop! Stop! I'm getting dizzy!" The girl closed her eyes and laughed, her initial shock worn off by Summers friendly gesture. Autumn smiled shyly when the girl turned to her, but hugged her whole-heartedly all the same.

"So, who's this handsome man...a new boyfriend perhaps?" Summer joked, and Autumn made a heart symbol with her hands. The girl shook her head vigorously, blushing a rich tomato red until she realised the twins were joking. She sighed, and her face became gravely serious.

"You know I told you there were more? More wolves I mean, and I came across him," The girl jerked her head toward Toboe and carried on, "I first saw him when I was patrolling the back alleys-like I always do- and I spotted a small fire and some men cooking beside it. I didn't notice him until I saw a huge bully of a man holding him up in the air before slamming him down onto the floor... I saw his back leg was broken, and I knew I had to do something so-" The girl continued to recall the rest of the story to the twins, Summer's face dropped and gained a concerned frown, while Autumn's intent expression never changed throughout the events telling. When the girl finished, her face was flushed and she was breathless, but she managed a weak smile nonetheless.

"That's...intriguing." Summer finally broke the silence with her awkward statement, but the younger girl seemed not to notice; she was transfixed, staring at the rapidly changing colour of the carpet. It was originally a pale cream, but now it was a vivid crimson. Summer kneeled beside the girl, with one arm round her shoulder and the other hand clutching hers. It was Toboe's back leg that was bleeding; the break was difficult and badly situated. Autumn rose, and made her way determinedly to the kitchen. There were sounds of cupboards being opened, and the tap running. She returned with a roll of fibreglass-otherwise known as Plaster of Paris- a wide brimmed brush, scissors and a cup filled with water.

"What _are _you doing, Autumn?" Summer threw her an exasperated look, though her body language was sparked with curiosity. Autumn narrowed her eyes and knelt beside Toboe, set down the water and proceeded to untie the fibreglass roll. She stretched out a length of it, and began cutting it into strips and piling it up besides her, all the while avoiding the gaze of her sister. The girl was still frozen, and she couldn't take her eyes away from the injury, her eyes were shiny and her hands clasped together. Summer realised what Autumn was about to do, and shook the girl beside her gently to recall her from her daydream. The girl blinked a few times before she turned to Summer, who smiled graciously and pulled her to her feet.

"Take her out Summer, go shopping or something."Autumn called after her sister as she was leaving the room, but looked up when she re-entered to collect her things. "We need milk, bread, and sugar really, but don't rush it; I'll need at least 2 hours, got it?"

"Sure."The reply was brisk and unfeeling, very unlike Summer. She was usually bouncy and extravagant, always an optimist in the harsh times. Autumn glancing at her sister, and saw tears streaming down her face, loose hairs stuck to her face and her slender form shaking violently. Autumn dropped her scissors and hurried over, deeply concerned and troubled by her sister's irregular behaviour. Summer never cried, never.

"Don't cry Summer, please." Autumn begged her sister and hugged her tight. She could feel tears welling up in her own eyes. She could feel her sister shaking as though she was freezing, and it scared her. She had a faint inkling of what had upset her sister so much, but it had happened so long ago...

"Its, it's just like-like when mum and dad-when they-" That was all her sister could manage before her throat closed up and fresh tears spilled over her thick eyelashes. So it had been _that _that had triggered her sister's emotional side.

When they were both adolescents-maybe 8 or 9- they lived with their parents in a small, 2 bedroom apartment near the city's outskirts. It was a brisk life, both their parents were hard workers, their mother travelled everyday to the city's town centre to attend her many cleaning jobs, their father worked further afar as a food transporter; and was often out of town for days on end, with no guarantee of return. So both girls were left alone for the majority of their childhood, and consequently formed an unbreakable bond.

One day neither their mother nor father returned, and the girls simply waited; they knew of nothing else to do. They stayed in their flat for 2 weeks before they sighted their parents. Summer had gone outside to hang up their washing in the blazing afternoon sun, and the gate squeaked open, revealing two battered, bruised and bleeding adults; weatherworn and dusty. Summer had hurried them inside, where Autumn had been calmly reading her book about biology. The scene unfolded, a tale told, but some secrets kept locked away in the twins hearts. Their father had succumbed to death first, passing out with all the dignity he could muster; their mother looking on helplessly while Autumn attempted to perform CPR on her dying father. The last words she uttered remained paralyzed in the sister's memory forever, the very reason they found reason to live.

"Go, go far away from here! But always remember the prophecy, the one written throughout the fabric of life itself, to prevent the world from ending."

"_Follow the moons purest path, and find the flower that shines in the darkest cave with the brightest light; the howling wind shall guide your path to Paradise."_

With those last words of a forgotten prophecy, the dying wolf bode her daughter's goodbye, and waited for death to claim her in its tantalizing icy grip. The twins concealed their identities as wolves for a decade, moving constantly from town to town; seeking information on the prophecy and living of odd jobs they cooperated with. It seemed that after so long, they themselves had forgotten their true heritage, and contentedly lived out their lives as normal humans. That is, until a certain, stubborn little pup stumbled right across their peaceful plans.

But that is the tale of another wolf, one to be left for another day, another chapter in the story of the world, and how it will end.

Summer finally looked up, drying her eyes and sighing heavily. Autumn was secretly relieved, she had never been the one to comfort the emotional, and usually it was the other way around.

"Hurry up, or she'll be suspicious." Autumn whispered gently to Summer.

"Is he, a, you know, a wolf?" Summer asked, her throat clearing and eyes less inflamed.

"Of course he is! But if he isn't, he's the biggest dog I've ever seen!" Autumn laughed and rose to her feet, extending a hand to her sister. Summer took the offer, and became serious as she collected her jacket and purse from the table. She paused, her back to Autumn.

"It's all changing, you know that right?" She said; a strong hint of disappointment in her tone. Her hands hung limp at her sides and her shoulder visibly sagged. Autumn was shocked a little, but quickly recovered and set back to her work; cutting up strips of fibreglass and piling them up.

"I know. I think we both understand that we can't live here anymore. We need to fulfil our mothers wish, and find Paradise." Autumn murmured softly, not revealing any detectable emotion in her voice.

"It's changing, just like the seasons." Summer whispered, barely traceable.

"Seems like we're finally living up to our names."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! ^-^ Please review if you have any constructive criticism, but don't bother if it's a complaint T_Tll I promise to update as soon as I can, please stick with me, thanks and bye!


	3. Innocent Goddess

Hiya! I hoped you liked my last chapter, since it took me FOREVER. I've just finished my exams, so I should be able to update more frequently. Thanks again, -Azalea ^-^

Baka/Baka's= Stupid/idiot in Japanese

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The snow swirled around in a furious tornado, ripping budding plants apart and making small mammals cower in their burrows beneath the ice. The sky was a harsh slate grey, blurring the vertices of objects that glimmered like beacons in the distance. I made my way towards them, since everything else was devoid of life in the howling wasteland. The snow blinded me, lashing my eyes like a thousand minute whips. I couldn't hear anything above the raging wind, and small shards of stone that hid beneath the snow sliced my pads as I trudged onwards. My vision began to glaze over, and it dawned on me I could not carry on much longer. With a defiant snarl I ploughed on, my mind awake and whirring, but my muscles ablaze with fatigue. Then I collapsed, unable to encourage myself to rise and carry on into the never-ending blur of action beyond my small cocoon of sanctuary-which was actually just a few foot underneath the fresh snow. I sighed, closing my eyes and dreaming of beautiful, heavenly flowers that bloomed everywhere; silvery rivers sparkled as they gently ran their course. I found myself muttering, trying to comfort myself in the white darkness.

"They say there's no such thing, as Paradise. Even if you searched to the ends of the Earth, there's nothing there. No matter how far you walk, it's always the same road, just goes on and on...But in spite of that, why am I so driven to find it? A voice calls to me, it says," I pause, hesitant despite the fact I was alone in the vicious wilderness.

"Search...for Paradise."

Summer strolled around town, the young girl shuffling solemnly a few feet behind. Her head was bowed, and in her wolf form Summer could see that her ears drooped and her tail dragged miserably along the grimy floor. Summer inwardly crumpled; there was nothing she could think of to break the awkward silence that hovered mocking between the two friends. A few minutes passed, countless shoppers passing by; monotonously going about their business without concern nor acknowledgement of the two disguised she-wolves sat a mere foot away. Suddenly Summer jumped up, crouching beside one of the many bags clustered around her ankles. She rooted through a few before producing a small package, handing it to the startled girl with a beaming smile. The girl accepted the gift gingerly; as though it was red hot and singed her fingers. She carefully unwrapped the pale purple paper, her eyes shining with genuine gratitude when she saw what it was. It wasn't to be considered a major gift, just a pair of earrings. Wolf heads. Wolf heads howling to a crescent moon, small diamante studded the edges and serving as the glistening eyes of the wolves. They were silver, nothing special. But the girl suddenly tensed up, her shoulders rigid and body frozen as though ice-cold. Her lower lip began to tremble, her eyes unnaturally shiny, hands shaking uncontrollably. Summer threw her arms around the girl, touched but confused. The girl buried her face into Summer's scarf, her sobs muffled by the thick material. A few passers-by looked on with little interest, but soon carried on walking.

"It's fine, let it all out. I'm here, it's okay," Summer whispered comfortingly, and laughed gently when the girl sniggered good-naturedly.

"Yeah, I'm totally happy you're here!" The girl teased, pulling away from Summer and wiping away a few salty tear stains from her cheeks. She stood up, stretched and offered a hand to Summer. Summer took it, grabbing a few bags and turning back the way they came, toward the _Silver Stallion_. The girl smiled cheerily and picked up the remaining bags, hurrying after Summer in an effort not to lose the girl in the ever-changing crowd.

After they had disappeared into the river of people, a large blue-black dog appeared in a darkened alleyway near the bench previously occupied by the two she-wolves. It had its long nose glued to the ground, and its ears perked up when it neared the bench. It sniffed all around for a few minutes, before sitting down pointedly. Waiting. A wizened old man- maybe 55-60+- stumbled from the alleyway the dog had emerged from minutes before. He clutched a bottle in one hand, a black briefcase in the other; a rifle slung haphazardly across his back. He was muttering under his breath, and a few passers-by swerved to avoid him, casting disgusted glances over their shoulders. He either didn't notice them, or chose to disregard their action. He dragged himself over to where the dog was sitting patiently, collapsing on the bench with a huge sigh of relief. He petted the dog absently, fiddling with the latch of his suitcase, flipping it from locked to unlocked, locked to unlocked, locked...

"They here, Blue?" The man croaked, the dog whining in reply. He lowered his head and smirked, unhooking the rifle from his back and rising with an aura of confidence. The dog led the way, dissipating into the crowd, the man following eagerly; his sharp, slate grey eyes narrowed with the thrill of the hunt. The hunt for the wolves.

"Autumn! We're home! Autumn...?" Summer cried as she opened the door, her cheery voice fading as she feared the worst. She padded in, but Autumn was nowhere to be found. Neither was the injured wolf. The rug was stained crimson, some of it leaking onto the hardwood flooring. The television was smashed. All the cups that had been drying on the side were shattered into a million pieces on the floor. There were deep gouges in the wallpaper, wounds half a metre long. There were bloody paw prints everywhere, on the walls, the floor, even on the cupboards. Summer's face contorted to an ugly mask of fear, while the girl froze; stock still in the scene of a massacre.

Minutes, quarter of an hour, half an hour, one hour. Time dragged, and Summer busied herself with wiping off the worst of the drying blood, sweeping up broken glass and removing the rug. The girl did her best to help, but her attention wavered when she had time to pause. Her eyes were guilty, and it was clear she blamed herself for the disappearance of the young Red wolf and Autumn. Summer was silent, shock setting in with the vanishing act of her sister. She couldn't help the girl, so she just tried to distract herself from the problem, keep her mind off it, for awhile at least. Everything was clean and tidy to soon, so the girls just sat side by side on Summers bed, silent, glazed eyes, shaking hands.

They sat there for ages, or for what seemed like ages. Time seemed to have given up, gone somewhere else and left the room in a desolate standstill. Voices. In the shop. Both girls' heads snapped up, tensing their muscles for an upcoming attack. The door creaked. Then slammed open to reveal two towering silhouettes, threatening, and one holding what appeared to be a knife. The girl jumped up, snarling and raising her fists. Summer reached for a pole that she always hid down the side of her bed. They both took defensive stances, eyes glaring and teeth bared.

"Bloody hell kid...OW! STOP STANDING ON MY TOES!" A girl's furious voice announced the duo's entrance. Summer smiled incredulously, the girl dropping her fists.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to..." Came a meek reply.

"AUTUMN!" Both girls shouted together, the anxious twin throwing herself upon the startled teenager. Summer hugged her so hard she couldn't breathe, only reluctantly letting go when she begged her for air. The girl just beamed happily from the sidelines, before turning to the bewildered Red wolf behind her. They stared at each other for a moment, before the girl awkwardly embraced him in and embarrassed hug.

"I, uh...um..." The boy stuttered, his cheeks gaining a slight red tinge as he did so. Summer and Autumn exchanged an amused glance, unbeknownst to the younger wolves.

"C'mon Autumn, let's leave these two lovebirds alone." Summer nudged Autumn suggestively, and they both burst into a fit of raucous laughter; both Toboe and the girl jumping apart as though they had been burnt, their cheeks a vivid crimson.

"Sh- SHUT UP!" The girl yelled out of pure embarrassment, but the twins took no notice and just cautiously backed out of the room; making cheeky innuendoes as they retreated.

"B-baka's..." The girl muttered darkly, though there was no real threat in her tone, only an awkward joke.

"Um, I just want to ask..." Toboe trailed off, his gaze falling to the floor. The girl looked around, a bemused but curious smile creeping across her dainty features.

"What?" She asked innocently. Toboe hastily shuffled his feet and took a deep breath.

"What's your name? I mean, you haven't told us, and Summer and Autumn haven't mentioned it either, so..."

"That's because I haven't told them." The reply was blunt, and Toboe was a little taken back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, you know, intrude or-"

"No, no, I didn't mean it that way, I just never told them because, 'cause after the first time we met-it seemed we wouldn't cross paths again. I was originally going to leave this city, but for some reason, I stuck around."

"Did you smell it?" Toboe asked; his curiosity piqued.

"Smell wha- You mean you smelt the Lunar Flower too?" The girl took on a bewildered tone, her face portraying pure astonishment.

"Yeah! I mean, I've been here many times before so I kinda know my way around..."

"You've been here before?" The girl looked puzzled, and Toboe remembered that she was unfamiliar with the many adventures he'd had, travelling with the pack and Cheza, trying to find Paradise.

"Ah, well, not exactly... It's complicated."

"Oh."The girl looked crestfallen for a moment, but she brightened up in a split second; almost as though her childish expression had never changed. An awkward silence threatened to descend between them, and Toboe's brain was whirling to attempt to produce a solution. In the end he came up blank, and resorted to the original topic; her name.

"So, what was your name? If you don't want to say that fine-"

The girl interrupted him with a simple, sweet, heart-warming smile. It made his face heat up to what seemed like a thousand degree's, and caused his heart to miss several beats. At that moment the sun streamed in through the half obscured window, lighting her up in a golden, otherworldly glow. Her soft, shoulder-length, midnight-black hair flowing gently in an uplifting breeze, her face becoming a statue of beauty, petite and immaculate. Her tanned, bronze skin glowed heavenly, her carefree smile one that even the goddesses would envy.

Toboe was speechless, his heart racing, cheeks burning. For some reason he felt as though he _needed _to know her name, to be sure that she was real, not a tempting figment of his wildest imagination. The wind dropped, and the girl opened her sea-green eyes, sparkling with untainted happiness. Toboe began to feel impatience, longing to know her name; the girl flashed him a cheeky grin before skipping out of the room, only paused to make one last statement over her slender shoulder.

"Katia."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That's chapter 3, sorry it was so short. I thought it was time to tell everyone the girl's name, since it has taken me so long to think of the precise time and setting. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and I hope to be updating soon, though I am going on holiday in a week; so it'll take awhile!

Please review, it's always nice to get compliments and encouragement, though if you have constructive criticism I'll be happy to hear it; as I am always open to new tips and ways to improve my writing style, thanks again and bye! ^-^


	4. Painful Memories

Chapter 4 is up! (Finally...) I had a major writers block, Totemo zan'nen Imu! This chapter should be more exciting than the last one, so I hope you enjoy, rate and review! Ne?=right? (I've decided to use more Japanese language in my writing since I'm trying to learn it better) **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I didn't want to enter the dark camp. The nightmare was to horrifying, but I couldn't stop myself from padding onwards. I could see dark, lifeless lumps strewn around the clearing; I knew each of them by name. I didn't bother to count the bodies anymore, mainly because I knew the answer, though it disturbed me greatly. Ravens crouched in the tree's that loomed ominously beyond the camps barrier, not daring to feed on the carrion. This dream was so familiar, yet something was slightly different, something was amiss, but what-

Then it hit me.

The bodies.

One was missing.

I counted, just to make sure. All the time, in my head I was thinking, pleading, 'Why? Why? Why?' But my answer proved my worst fears. One was definitely missing, and it sickened me to my marrow when it dawned on me who it was. The spot where he usually lay was untouched, and when I investigated further, there was no evidence he had ever existed. Even his house was empty. I trudged back into the centre of the camp, and began moving the bodies into a mounting pile near the well. When I was finished, I fished a lone match from my pocket, struck it on the well, and set the bodies alight. This is where the dream will end, with me staring into the flames of my burning friends and family...

But it didn't.

I sat in the flames light for what seemed like hours. Eventually the flames died, leaving grey ashes where my brethren had lain, lifeless. Then something completely unexpected happened; the world began to warp and twist unnaturally, making my eyes water and my head swirl dizzyingly. Then the world turned black.

I came to in a blinding whiteness, and I had to shut my eyes quickly against the harsh light. Finally I opened my eyes slightly, slowly adjusting to the light, but still feeling the need to blink rapidly every few seconds. The land where I had awoken was sparse, with no signs of life or movement; a barren wasteland. Although, I couldn't say it wasn't beautiful. Everything was covered in a thick layer of glistening, powdery snow that sparkled like priceless gemstones in the bright, yet weak, sunlight. It held a kind of savage beauty, a cold, ruthless immaculacy with a habit of crushing all living things into submission.

Then I saw him.

At first all I could see was a tiny trail of disturbed snow trailing its way up a small hill parallel to me, but then, it stopped. I could see a proud, majestic, snow-white wolf raising his nose to the icy blue sky; emitting a chilling howl that echoed throughout the abandoned valley. Soon after the howl ceased, the figure disappeared.

I began to run after him, feeling the snow pushing me back, the wind cursing at me not to go on, the sunlight blinding me so I tripped numerous times. I struggled onward until I reached the hill I had seen the white wolf on minutes before, but he was nowhere to be seen. Desperation crept into my mind, and I became fearful, scared I might have imagined him. I couldn't bear to think I had, that my mind had played such cruel tricks on me. I raised my head to the sky, taking a deep breath...crack. The ground opened up beneath me and I fell, hurling downwards into complete darkness, my mind ablaze with panic, the freezing air biting my lungs as I desperately tried to draw in breath. It was no use. I was falling, and there was no way to stop it. Falling forever...

"Katia! Katia! Wake up! Please, please wake up!" I opened my eyes reluctantly and focused my attention on the young boy who was leaning over me; his golden eyes were wide with mild panic and anxiety, face flushed with exasperation. It took me a few seconds to realise who this boy was;

"Toboe? What's wrong? Are you okay?" I croaked, my throat was dry and it felt like I had been screaming at the top of my lungs for days.

"What? I'm fine; it's _you _I'm worried about."

"Why? I fe-" I broke off as a bout of vicious coughing consumed me. Toboe shot up, grabbed his makeshift crutches and hobbled to the kitchen, and I could faintly hear the tap running. The coughing ceased and I took my hands away from my mouth, and resting them on my lap, respectively.

Something red caught my eye, and I looked down...was it, blood? _It can't be blood, right? _I was starting to panic when I heard Toboe shuffle back in through the kitchen and I quickly wiped my hand on my shorts. He smiled awkwardly and handed me the glass of water, which I accepted gratefully. I drank thirstily, the water was ice-cold; soothing my ragged throat and cooled my burning lungs. I smiled gratefully at him, but otherwise kept my eyes downcast. I was frantically racking my brains for a- a reason, after all it couldn't be blood...could it?

Pained. That was the word that came into my head when I saw her staring at the water I had given her. Her immaculate face was strained, and there were dark, prominent circles under her eyes. _I wonder what's bothering her...maybe I should ask? _After a few seconds of quick debate, I decided against it; after all she didn't look like she wanted to talk about it. _And why would she tell me? After all, I've only just got to find out her name... _This thought brought back the memory of yesterday evening, when she turned around and uttered five little letters that made me almost melt. She did look almost magical, ephemeral, an illusion or miracle...maybe even an angel. But now this angel was crouched low, head bent and eyes wide with fear; staring at her glass of water as though it was blood.

"K-Katia? Are you-you okay?" I stuttered, feeling like a complete fool. She didn't respond, or give any indication she had heard me. I opened my mouth to try again, but then closed it. If she _had_ heard me, she didn't want to talk to me; and if she hadn't heard me, then she wasn't in the mood for a conversation, at least not with _me. _I sighed and dejectedly switched on the TV, monotonously switching through the channels until the twins arrived.

Summer carried a few bulging shopping bags with ease, while her sister trailed after her. They had left early that morning, in the hope of gaining the better bargains down at the market; today was, after all, shipment day. There were rows upon rows of fresh fish, vegetables, clothing, fruits and unnameable things stacked seemingly sky-high; perilously balancing within the perimeter of the shallow, makeshift stalls. Autumn carried a small, leather book in her hand, chewing her biro absent-mindly as she ticked the things off the list.

"Autumn?"Summer called distractedly at first, but then she felt a tingling sensation trickle down her spine. Something wasn't right. Summer whirled around, panic rising in her throat-but Autumn was stood behind her calmly, staring levelly at her sister. She said nothing, but glanced suggestively to the left, then waited for Summer to look. She flicked her eyes to the left, and caught the shape of an auburn cloak swirling into the darkness of an alleyway.

Someone had been following them.

"Hey, what about the bargains on the North Side? I'm sure one of the neighbours mentioned something about the leather being great quality..." Autumn began to babble about random shopping nonsense and Summer just stared at her incredulously. _What the hell is she on about? We're being followed and now she's more interested in shopping than ever...what _is_ she thinking?! _

"Hey Aut-" Autumn's face gained an expression of rage and desperation as she flung a hand over her twins mouth. Summer was silent with shock and let Autumn grab her hand and drag her across the bustling Centre Square and into a small bookshop. They found a cosy (relatively) quiet section labelled 'Foreign Agriculture' and settled into the unoccupied beanbags. Summer had had enough of waiting for her sister to explain herself and hissed angrily;

"What _are _you playing at?! What the _hell_ is going through that thick skull of yours? We're being shadowed and you want to go look at books?!" Autumn merely closed her eyes and waited for Summer's outburst to subdue; after all, Summer was usually overly cheery and optimistic, but could quite easily switch to overly panicky and suspicious.

"Because," Autumn began calmly, trying to keep her own temper under control. "If we are being shadowed, then we don't want them to know we know they are shadowing us, do we? If we act normal then they won't notice any change, therefore we can observe them easily and in much closer detail." She told Summer smugly in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh."

"Also, don't say my name, otherwise they could quite easily find out who we are and where we live etc etc."

"So...what should I call you?" Summer had retreated meekly into her beanbag, completely in awe of the situation. _When did Autumn get so...organised?_

"A common name, common name...Aha! I'll be Haruhi and you can be Ai. There are loads of people called Ai round here, and Haruhi's not exactly rare, ne?"

"Um...sure, Au-I mean, Haruhi." Summer mumbled nervously, and Autumn smiled gently to reassure her. Summer wasn't always so boisterous and outgoing, after mum and dad had passed away; it took her a long time to recover. She suspected that being so excessively joyous and bouncy was Summers way of making up for her years of silence.

"Right. Now that we've got that cleared up we can execute the plan."

"Plan?!" Summer began to giggle uncontrollably, clutching her stomach in ludicrous mirth. Autumn shook her head and attempted to review her plan to her smirking twin.

"Yes. I have a plan." She sighed. "Now just stop sniggering and listen-"

I was sat on the edge of a ruined building, staring wistfully into the setting sun. It glowed a rich shade of crimson, bordered with fiery orange and belligerent yellow; all fighting for domination as the sun sank, defeated, back to its resting place below the horizon. I lay down and shuffled comfortably into a sleeping position, preparing for a long night of restlessness; but quite simply, I was waiting.

Waiting for Blue.

"I'll wait here forever if I have to, Blue. I promised I would, but you promised you would find me...so don't break that promise, please?"

The velvety dark sky was obscured with the dagger-like points of a devastated Noble ship, whose pinnacles were so sharp it seemed as though they were made solely to spear the stars themselves. There were sparse patches of weedy grass dotted around the wreckage, though they weren't much consolation for the hard ground. Snarling defiantly I dragged out a rough sheet of corrugated iron and propped it up against a shattered tree trunk. I scoured the wreckage for bedding, and salvaged a few blackened blankets and scorched pillows from the bedroom residences. I dragged them back to my shelter, and lay on my back, staring angrily at the indiscreet sky through a hole in the corrugated roof. After a few minutes of strained silence I exploded.

"Damn it all! Where the hell are those stupid wolves? I dragged myself through every goddamned city and there's no trace of anybody! I'm sick of this-why couldn't I just be a normal wolf? At least then I wouldn't have to search for that stupid flower!"

I had pushed the roof away during my outburst and stood, growling, at the scenery. There was silence around me, and I was completely alone.

"This is stupid..." I groaned. Pulling the temporary shelter back into place, I settled back into the makeshift bed and sighed heavily. "But I guess I haven't got anything else to do... Porky won't ever stop complaining, unless he's around Blue; and I don't doubt Kiba will end up killing himself over Cheza. As for Toboe... whatever! He'll be fine." I decided there was nothing _I_ could do until we assembled the rest of our rag-tag pack. So, ultimatum resolved, I closed my eyes resentfully and fell into an uneasy sleep.

The snowstorm raged outside, clawing at the edges of the cave in an effort to reach whatever pathetic things lay huddled in fear inside. Not that I cared. It's Cheza who's always on my mind. Always. But for some reason I stopped, facing the cave. _What am I doing? I need to find Cheza! I can't stop until I-_

_"Kiba...Kiba..."_

My eyes snapped open, but I was in complete darkness. The air was warm and musty, but didn't seem stale, just...old. _I need to find my way out of this place! I need to- _Then I remembered the vision, someone was speaking to me...was it, Cheza?

"Cheza! Cheza!" I tried howling her name, but my desperate call echoed of the walls and rattled against my eardrums. I sighed, trying vainly to recollect what Cheza had said.

_"Kiba...Kiba. Don't push yourself too far, this One is safe. This One is glad you are trying to find her, but this One does not want you to come to any harm. This One will wait for Kiba, this One will wait forever if she has to..."_

It was so clear, her perfect face outlined against a star-filled sky; with a slight breeze ruffling her beautiful rose-coloured hair. Her wide crimson eyes were filled with concern and anxiety-for me? Was _I _causing Cheza pain? I couldn't...This isn't right! I want-more than anything- to help Cheza, not cause her pain!

"Cheza! I'm sorry!" I howled wretchedly into the darkness, my desperate cries to be heard rattling down the tunnel that descended into the abyss behind me. "Don't worry, I will find you! We will find Paradise!"

There was a clear, pearly moon directly above me. It cast its watchful eyes over the silvery land, illuminating the frost so it glittered like millions of tiny crystals across the meadow. There were fuzzy purple-headed reeds outlining the murky duck-pond, of which on the dusty bank I lay, staring into the crepuscular, greyish-green water. A sudden rustle to my left startled me and I jumped up and pounced into the long reeds. My claws found their mark in a small wriggling object that mewled piteously when I shifted to equal my balance. Lowering my muzzle, I pushed my head through the grass and found myself face to face with a wide-eyed, innocent looking kitten. I jumped back in shock, accidently transforming into my human form, and releasing the young kit from my grip. It shot up -pearly white fur electrified- and shot off back toward the centre of the city. I sighed, staring at the mournful chaos that I had called home since a few months back. No. Not home. Home means where you belong. Where you feel safe. Where your family is. Where you can escape the harsh bullying ways of reality.

I will never belong. I have never felt truly safe. I have no family. I have nowhere to escape.

I have no home, and I never will. Not in this world. This is why I have to find Paradise. Paradise is not Earth, Earth is not where I belong, and so don't I belong in Paradise? Whatever the reason or course I take, I cannot stay on this world for the rest of my pointless life, crawling through the dirt just to mingle with the merciless crowds. I will never lower myself to a pathetic human! I am a wolf! I have my pride! Humans can die out just lie the rest of my kind! Just like my...

"Family..." my knees became jelly and I collapsed in a straggly heap on the dusty ground. My body shook uncontrollably and I covered my damp eyes with my hands. "I can't- I can't cry! I promised my- my brother..." Taunts of flashing memories swan past my eyes, his kind face, his sometimes moody, solitary nature, his ragged hairstyle that couldn't be tamed no matter how much I tried.

_I remember when he first taught me how to hunt, in the freezing clutches of my first winter. He shot past me, bee-lining for the white lemming that had evaded my capture. I watched him, frozen with awe, as he raced through the powdery snow, his long, shaggy fur whipping from left to right as he accelerated. The lemming turned a sharp right, straight towards me and I shook myself to escape from my speculation, preparing to pounce on the panic-stricken lemming._

_"Run!" The sharp command made me freeze instinctively and I suddenly ducked into the snow. I knew he had told me to run, but I was so scared I couldn't move. What was happening? Where was my brother? Why did he-_

_"Katia! Katia! Get up! We've got to go-now!" I felt sharp canines close around my scruff and drag me up. I came eye to eye with a burning golden orb. I felt reassurance, if he was here, I was safe right? The slaughtered lemming left, forgotten in the reddening snow._

_"But-"_

_"No time, go!" He shoved me harshly in the direction of the ominous pine forest we called Deaths Cove. I had never been close to its borders, and my pack had never even been near it- never mind set foot inside. It was forbidden. Wolves did not dwell there. I started to run, urged on by my brother, my paws churning up freezing snow that stung my eyes and numbed my sensitive nose. I finally reached the outskirts but I hesitated, my overwhelming panic finally rising in my throat and making my knees go weak with utter fear. I felt the rush as some wolf raced past me;_

_"Brother-"_

_"Follow me!" That's all he said before he disappeared over a small dirt ridge. I was more terrified of losing him than I was of whatever we were running from. I raced after him without a second thought, trying to locate the tiny sliver of silver darting between the trees. I finally caught him up in a small clearing ringed by tawny ferns. He turned to me, eyes blazing._

_"Get in." He gestured to a rounded badger hole to my left. I was astounded; what if there were badgers in there?! I mean, they were so rare, but the set looked pretty fresh, with scrape marks around the entrance. Badgers are formidable fighters, ruthless and dangerous, even we wolves caution them. _

_"What?!" I panted, partly because I was out of breath and partly because I was so shocked that he had even found it, that he even noticed it, that he- wait...then it clicked. My brother knew this place. He had been here before. This- this was forbidden! But...why? I steadied myself and locked eyes with him in a steely gaze._

_"You've been here before, haven't you?" I was expecting him to come up with an excuse of some kind, to dodge the question or ignore me completely. But his blunt answer caught me completely off guard, it was utterly incomprehensible for my brother, a straight answer that is._

_"Yes."_

_"But- why? It's forbidden, what in Paradise possessed you to come here?!" I was torn between my emotions, anger for my brother directly breaking the laws of the wild, jealously that he hadn't told me earlier, and awe for his bravery and audacity to even dream of entering this cursed forest. When I looked at him, his gaze was glazed with an indistinctive emotion I couldn't decipher._

_"I came here because- because of the flowers."_

_"What flo-" I broke off at the shrill screech in the distance. No. Not in the distance. Close. Close to the pack. I flattened my ears in fear and looked desperately to my brother. His demeanour was calm, but I could see in his eyes that he was as terrified as I was. He was trying to stay strong, for me. I was always quite good at that, figuring out what people were thinking by what they betrayed in their eyes; I guess it's a skill I acquired when I didn't speak. But that was years ago, I suppose its forgotten now._

_"Look, I know you want answers. Right now I need you to trust me. Do you trust me?"_

_"Of course." He grinned._

_"Good. I'll make it simple. I came here because of the Lunar Flowers, you remember the legend? Anyway, I found a whole field of them, and they bloom every once a full moon. I wanted to protect them, I don't know why, but I heard this voice, telling me to watch over them..." _

_"I don't underst-" I was cut off once again by a shrill, high pitched whistle that accompanied a metal bullet that shot past my brother, inches from his face, and buried itself into my shoulder. I growled in agony and collapsed to the floor, whimpering, writhing uncontrollably. I never imagined I could experience such extreme_ **pain**_. Guess I was wrong. My brother snarled madly and launched into the bushes, savaging the thing that had thrown the metal thing at me. When he returned I hardly noticed, but there was blood everywhere...soaking my coat, drenching the floor, staining my brothers silvery coat._

_"Katia..." I raised my head feebly to look at him. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me...and when we meet again, be it in Paradise or on the cursed Earth, I hope you can still call me your brother."_

_"What are you-?"_

_He raised his unsheathed paw and ripped open my shoulder. I howled in excruciating torture and the world went black._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So...there's chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I hope you realised that the _Italic_ text was a flashback/memory, if not...T_TlI I cannot foresee you future being very observant.

Anyway, please review if you have any good points or criticism you want to inform me of, I don't mind criticism-as long as its constructive and informative, after all, I'm not your flippin' agony aunt! I'll try to update soon, see ya!\^0^/


End file.
